Insomniac Cinderella
by HumanAtHeart
Summary: Haku Yowane is bullied by her perfect stepsisters, has lost her father to alcoholism, and has literally no friends. But when she meets someone who looks just like her, with the same white hair and skin and red eyes, she realizes that she might not be so alone in the world. WARNING: Contains casual drug use and racism
1. Day One

**_"All three were beautiful of face, but vile and black of heart."_**

**_-The Narrator, _****_Into the Woods_**

_Our story begins with the scent of a burning candle and a girl who can't accept herself._

She stared at herself in the mirror, wearing nothing but her underwear. She continuously poked at the fat on her stomach, wishing it would dissipate so she could just be like all the beautiful, skinny, popular girls in her school. But no, instead she was her chubby, short self.

She wasn't even that fat, to tell the truth. But she couldn't accept herself still. Was it something in her face? Or...what? She didn't know, so she blamed the small bit of fat that clung to her body.

It was Sunday night, and she had school the next morning. She didn't want to go, not for a million dollars, but she knew she had to. It was school where there would be beautiful girls, like Miku Hatsune and her sisters Rin and Luka, three girls who just so happened to be this particular girl's three step sisters. She had been living with them ever since she was a child, and they ignored her like she was chopped liver.

Miku was the perfect daughter. An A student, the Senior Class's valedictorian, and captain of the cheerleading squad. As unrealistic as it sounds, it was the truth. She somehow managed to balance all of this without becoming stressed out of her mind. She had long green hair that she tied up in pigtails, making her look only prettier every day. She was dating the Senior Class's vice president, Kaito Shion. Who was a certified genius, yet somehow wasn't nerdy in the slightest bit. He was probably the most popular student in the entire high school, to tell the truth.

Rin was a tough, quiet girl. She was strong and fast, yet slender and beautiful. She spent all of her time playing football and basketball, and she was captain of the the varsity football team. The _boys _varsity football team. At first she was judged for it, but after she won the team several games with her amazing performance as a quarterback, people grew to love her. But still, she remained a part of a small group of loyal friends, which included her boyfriend, Len Kagamine, a pair of sisters named Merli and Lapis Akoi, and a girl named Lily Saber. The five of them had been tightly knit like a sweater since Elementary school. They were all Juniors this year, except for Lapis, who was a sophomore. Rin had a short haircut that didn't pass her chin, which was to keep it from getting out of the way when she played sports. Her hair was golden blonde, like a field of ripened wheat.

Luka was one of those kids who wore leather all the time, rode a motorcycle, and liked to get high under the bleachers instead of watching the football game. Everyone thought that she was cool, along with her weed smoking, party throwing boyfriend Gakupo Kamui and his gang of potheads and motorcycle riders. They all had long hair to rebel against society's limitations of them, and they spent most of their time picking fights, getting high, having sex in strange places, and picking on kids who couldn't do anything about it. They were a strange lot, but they had fun and got away with most of the shit they did.

Then there was the girl in front of the mirror. Her name was Haku, and she was an albino, just like her mother had been. But her mother had died years ago, and her father had married a beautiful Japanese woman who already had three beautiful daughters. Haku felt alienated by them, and she spent most of her time in her room thinking. Her father, still grieving his dead previous wife, had become an alcoholic, and rarely spent any time out of the attic. When he did come out, it was when he was extremely drunk or when he was just hungry.

Haku spent her nights crying over the family they had once been, and she had gotten so used to staying up extremely late that she had developed insomnia. She had no friends now, because she was an albino. No one wanted to be seen with her.

Still standing in front of the mirror, Haku let out a shuddering sigh and went to go blow out her scented candles, which she kept burning whenever she felt that she might burst into tears. They kept her calm. Or at least, she tried to think that they did.

As soon as the candles were blown out, Haku sat down on the cool hardwood floor and curled up into a ball. She let her tears loose, and she shuddered and shook as she cried and cried and cried.

She _really _didn't want to go to school the next day.

...

Haku shuffled into her first period the next day. On her way through the halls, she had been tripped, spit at, and had her toes stepped on. Class hadn't even started yet and Haku already wanted to curl up and cry as she had last night.

Sitting down at her desk, Haku noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A boy was sitting in the far corner of the classroom. He had a leather jacket on, a loose tie around his neck, and a grey t-shirt under all of that. His pants were ordinary baggy jeans, and his shoes looked as if they had gone through a garbage disposal.

But there was something about him that Haku had never seen in any other student at the school.

He was an albino, just like her.

His eyes were like balls of fire, and they flicked in her direction when he noticed that she was staring at him. Haku flinched, but found herself unable to look away from this boy she had never seen before.

And to her surprise, he smiled and stood up.

Haku began to shake as she realized that he was walking over to her, and she didn't know exactly what to do. What was he going to say? Was he a new student? No, of course he was. Why else would she have never noticed him before?

He was coming closer. Oh god oh god what was she going to do?

"Hey," Haku jumped, turning to face the boy upon him speaking to her. How had he reached her so fast? Had she spent so much time thinking that she hadn't noticed how time had passed?

"Uh...hi?" Haku stuttered.

"I'm Dell. What's your name?"

"I'm Haku." Her voice had practically faded to a whisper. This was how Haku usually acted around strangers.

"Well hey there, Haku." Dell laughed. "Listen, I just wanted to ask you–"

"Good morning everyone. Please take your seats." Hiyama-sensei, their math teacher, said as he walked into the room. "We have a lot to do today, so please sit down and get your notebooks out."

"Shit..." Dell muttered. He bent over and whispered into Haku's ear.

"I'll talk to you after class, Haku. Make sure to wait up for me."

And with that, Dell walked back over to his seat as Hiyama-sensei began to write on the board.

...

"Hey Haku! Wait up!"

Haku didn't turn around. She continued to walk quickly away from the class, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

"Haku! Slow down dammit!"

Sighing deeply, Haku kept walking, even speeding up a bit.

Unfortunately, Dell caught up with her.

"Hey, Haku." He puffed, out of breath from running to catch up with her. "Damn, I'm out of shape!" He laughed.

"Leave me alone." Haku mumbled, walking a little faster.

"Hey! But I still didn't get to ask you my question!"

Haku stopped walking and spun around.

"What do you want from me?!" She exclaimed. "If this is another prank, I don't wanna hear it! I've been asked out on fake date after fake date as a fucking joke, and I'm sick of it! Please just leave me alone!"

"Wait!" He grabbed Haku's wrist. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my brother and sister. We just moved here, and no one really wants to be our friends because we're albino, but then I saw you and..."

"You want me...to eat lunch...with you?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Dell said quickly. "I just was hoping to find something in common with you!"

Haku sighed, feeling bad for blowing up in the new kid's face.

"Sorry, I'm just used to people hating me." She admitted. "But sure, I'll eat lunch with you guys."

"Great!" Dell said with a smile. "I'll meet you after fourth period, okay?"

Haku smiled for the first time all day.

"Yeah, sure.

...

"Haku! Over here!"

Haku smiled as she saw Dell waving to her, and she jogged over to the table he was standing next to, lunch tray in hand.

"Hey Haku." He said, "This is Tei," He gestured to a thin, lanky girl who was sitting on the bench. She smiled and waved.

"Hey." Tei said. "I'm Tei, and you must be Haku."

"That's me." Haku replied with a smile. "And who's that?" She pointed at a small boy with white hair that reached his chin and, unlike the red eyes of the rest of the group, his eyes were a pale blue.

"I'm Piko." The boy said shyly, rubbing the back of his head. "Nice to meet you. I'm a freshman."

"I can tell." Haku laughed, and for a moment she wondered how long it had been since she had last laughed.

"I'm a junior." Tei added. "And you're a senior, right?"

"Yeah, just like Dell. He's in my math class."

"So that's how he found you. I have to say, I didn't expect meeting anyone like us when we moved here. I'm sorry that you've had to go so long on your own. The three of us have always stuck together, but to look so different from everyone else with no one like you around..."

"That's enough, Tei." Dell warned, noticing a distressed look appearing on Haku's face. "I didn't invite her to eat with us just so you could make her feel bad. C'mon, Haku; let's sit down."

...

"Yo shrimp."

Haku winced as the familliar voice boomed from behind her. Dell, who had been walking with her out of the school building after sixth period, noticed Haku's upset face and turned around.

There, clad in leather from head to toe and with a cigarette hanging from her lip, was Luka. Her long cotton candy hair was loose and flowing behind her, and her lips were marked red with lipstick. Standing beside her with his arm slung loosely over her shoulders, was Gakupo Kamui. His purple locks, which were the same length as Luka's, were tied up in a messy ponytail, displaying his lack of caring about his appearance. He too was dressed in leather from his jacket to his boots, and the scowl on his face was the most effective accessory he was wearing, giving off a "Mess with me and you die" vibe.

"Hey Luka." Haku mumbled, turning around to face her stepsister.

"Alright snowflake, mom says I'm driving you home."

Haku's eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"You mean...on your _motorcycle?"_

"Yeah dumbass. Now c'mon, I got stuff to do."

Luka slipped out from under Gakupo's arm and started off toward where her bike was parked. Haku glanced at Dell for help, but he just shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what he should do. Haku didn't have a car, so she couldn't drive herself.

"Hey, uh, pink-haired girl." Dell said, finally speaking up. "If this is too much trouble, I can drive Haku home."

Luka turned around, raising a finely plucked and penciled eyebrow.

"My name is Luka, asshole." She spat. "But if you want to drive her, be my guest. But don't you forget, snowball," She continued, turning to look at Haku. "If you come home late, it's mom who's gonna kick your ass, not me."

Haku squeaked and took a step back. Luka and her boyfriend laughed, and she took him by the arm and pulled him over to her motorcycle. Haku grabbed Dell and dragged him away before he could start watching the two leather-wearing potheads start making out.

"Thanks for that." Haku said once they were a safe distance from Luka and Gakupo. "But you didn't have to. You remember that we only just met, right?"

"Yeah, but I saw how uncomfortable you were about riding on the motorcycle with her, so I offered to give you a ride."

"Yeah, I really hate that thing. She's driven me home before and it drives me nuts riding on it."

"Why don't you have a car of your own?"

Haku snorted.

"My stepmom would die before she'd buy anything that expensive for me. For Rin or Miku maybe, but not me."

"And why's that?"

"She hates my guts. All she'll buy for me is scented candles and books to read, but I've learned to not ever ask for anything more than that."

"Geez, that sounds pretty crappy."

"Welcome to my life, Dell."

END OF DAY ONE


	2. Day Two

_The story continues with an old grey sweater and a baseball cap._

Which was exactly what Haku decided to wear the next morning.

She slipped easily into those along with a pair of jeans and some plain white socks, which were rather comfortable.

Haku turned toward the mirror and looked at her refection, and as usual, she just stared into her empty, vacant eyes. She reached up and touched one of her sunken cheeks, noticing the bags under her eyes. Her lack of sleep had made her look hideous, and yet she still had been able to actually find a couple of friends?

She shook her head, confused, but not wanting to think about it.

Sighing deeply, Haku exited her room and began heading down the stairs. She was lucky enough to have her own room, even with the family she had.

On her way down the stairs, Haku bumped into Rin, who muttered some obscenities before pushing past Haku, continuing to head upstairs. Once her back was to Haku, the albino glared at her blonde stepsister's back and held up both of her middle fingers toward her. Frustrated at the bad start to the morning, Haku continued down the stairs.

Once she reached the kitchen, Haku found Miku sipping a mug of black coffee and her stepmother cooking eggs at the stove. Still scowling, Haku went over to the pantry to get some cereal, knowing that there would be no eggs reserved for her. She didn't even like her stepmother's eggs anyway, considering how they were only the whites and they had hardly any seasoning on them. Everyone else in the house called it healthy, while Haku just called it underseasoned mush.

As Haku sat down to eat her cereal, she took notice of what Miku was wearing as the green-haired girl sipper her coffee. Miku didn't notice Haku's staring, as she was completely absorbed in whatever shallow things she was thinking about as she stared off into space. Miku was wearing a lacy yellow blouse with a pretty bow resting on the breast. Her skirt choice for the day was a black miniskirt that poofed out around her hips. She wore white thigh high socks and black high heels. It was fancy, yet casual, if that was even physically possible, since those two words had always been opposites in Haku's mind. But Miku the genius could make anything possible, she supposed.

Miku glanced in Haku's direction, and noticed her scrutinizing eyes.

"What're you looking at, snowflake?" Miku hissed.

"N-nothing!" Haku said quickly, glancing back down at the table. "I just noticed that you look very pretty today, Miku."

"You're damn right I do."

Haku blushed, not looking up again until Rin entered the room, her sneakers squeaking on the hardwood floor.

"Hey mom," Rin said, not even glancing at Miku or Haku. "I've got a game tonight. Think you can come?"

"Of course, Rin." Her mother replied with a smile. "I love to watch you play."

Out of the blue, the doorbell rang. Everyone's eyebrows were raised, even Haku's.

"Now who could that be?" Haku's stepmother continued. "We weren't expecting anyone this early, were we?"

"No." Miku replied.

"I'll go see who it is."

The beautiful Japanese woman and her two daughters turned to stare at Haku, who had spoken up for the first time since Miku had caught her staring.

"Well whoever it is, don't go checking them out, shrimp." Miku sneered.

Haku nodded, feeling close to crying, and stood up from the breakfast table. She was suddenly no longer hungry, even though she hadn't even eaten half of her corn flakes.

She walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and over to the door. She opened it and there was...

Dell?

With a cigarette?

"Uh, hey?" Haku said, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What are you doing here, Dell?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted a smoke before school." Dell said, his words a joke but his tone as serious as death.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"And who says I smoke?"

"Well you're going to, when I'm done with you."

"Dell, how the hell did you get my address?"

"I dropped you off here yesterday, stupid."

_Oh yeah._

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty stupid." Haku mumbled with embarassment.

"Oh shut up, Yowane. You're not stupid. You know I'm just playing with you."

"Dell, stop acting like I've known you for years. I met you yesterday, remember?"

"Why don't you loosen up and come have a smoke? I'll drive you to school after. How about it?"

Haku sighed and glanced back into the house.

"Mama?" She called.

"What?" The bitter voice of her stepmother called back.

"My friend is driving me to school. Is that okay?"

"Like I care. Do what you want, so long as you actually go to school and you're home in time to do chores."

"Yes mama."

And with that, Haku stepped back into her house to grab her bookbag before quietly slipping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Let's go, snowflake."

"Oh piss off, vanilla shake."

They both laughed as they got into Dell's car and he started up the engine.

"Here." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offered one to Haku. She put out her hand and sighed.

"What the hell." She said as she took one. "Got a light?"

"Here." He pulled out a lighter and lit the tip of Haku's cigarette. She lifted it to her lips with a sigh.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Hell no. I promise you won't."

Shaking her head, Haku put the drug in her mouth and puffed.

...

"So, you were born on a train?"

"Yep." Dell blew a ring of smoke. "My parents aren't exactly planning masters, you know."

"I can tell." Haku sighed, twirling the cigarette between her fingers as she stared up at the early morning sky. She and Dell were lying on their backs, heads touching, on the football field of their school. Both were smoking, and they were just rambling on with pointless conversation.

"So what's something weird about you?" Dell inquired, pushing himself up on his elbow and looking down at Haku, his shaggy hair hanging in her face.

"Uh, I'm left handed, but I like to eat food with my right hand."

"Ugh, that's boring!" Dell complained, falling back onto his backside again. "Tell me something weirder!"

"There's nothing that weird to tell." Haku admitted. "I'm kind of a boring person."

"I bet you're not. Tell me something! Where were you born?"

"In a hospital. Like a _normal _person."

Dell laughed. "Well I'll tell you something else weird about me. I ate my twin in the womb."

"You _what?!"_

Dell laughed again. "I'm kidding! I've never eaten anybody...like that." He winked.

Haku smacked him. "You're such a dork."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Could you be more unoriginal?"

"I could have asked if you were a virgin."

Haku froze up. Her face went red, and she fell silent.

Dell noticed, and quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It was just a joke."

"It's fine. Really." Haku muttered, sitting up as well. She put her cigarette out with her shoe and stood up, wiping the grass off of her back. "Come on, class starts in a few."

Dell sighed and got to his feet.

"Fine."

...

"I think you're being a bitch about it." Tei said, biting into her sandwich.

"There's nothing to bitch about!" Dell argued.

"So they're smoking weed under the bleachers. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that they ain't sharing that shit. I want some, don't you, Haku?"

"I personally don't really care for marijuana." Haku said with a shrug. "I'm with Tei on this one. What's the big deal?"

"Well I haven't gotten my hands on any pot since we moved. And I'm getting that shit if it's the last thing I do."

"If you try to take something from Kamui, it might just be."

Haku almost choked on her salami.

"Kamui?" She asked nervously. "As in, Gakupo Kamui?"

"Yeah, who did you think we were talking about?" Tei replied with a bored look.

"Well...I..."

"It's her sister's boyfriend." Dell explained. "And he kinda scares the shit out of her. I wasn't going to tell her, you see, so she might just be willing to go snatch some of it with me..."

"Oh leave the poor girl alone, Dell. Like she would go with you to snatch anyone's weed, let alone Kamui's."

"He's just desperate for a date." Piko giggled.

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Dell's voice sounded menacing at first, but soon he was laughing and ruffling his little brother's hair. "But seriously, Haku. We need to get together and do something! It doesn't necessarily have to be just the two of us..." He shot Tei a look, who stuck her tongue out. "But it doesn't have to be drug theft. We can go bowling or skating or to see a movie. What do you say?"

Haku shrugged. Having never been invited to anything before, Haku wasn't sure how to react. Coming from Dell, it didn't surprise her, but he was still making her a tad uncomfortable. For all she knew, he could be an axe murderer.

"Fine, we can go bowling or whatever. But I want Tei to be there, because I trust her more than I trust you."

"Okay, now that's just not fair." Dell laughed.

Tei grinned. "Just admit it, Dell. She likes me better than you."

"Can I come too?" Piko piped up.

"Sure kiddo." Tei replied. "In fact, why don't we all go see that new movie that's coming out. The one with the aliens and shit."

"That could be a description of, like, five different movies, Tei." Dell pointed out.

"Ah screw it." Haku laughed. "Let's just go ice skating at that rink around the corner from the grocery store. You know the one?"

"Yeah," Tei nodded. "Good idea, Haku."

Haku smiled, glad that her suggestion had been taken, considered, and accepted. It was never like this at home for her.

...

"Mama," Haku said quietly, tugging on her stepmother's sleeve.

"Huh?" The stepmother turned around, giving Haku a dirty look. "What do you want? You should be doing chores."

"Yes I know, Mama. And I'll get right back to them as soon as I'm done here, but I just want to ask you something."

"What?"

"May I go out with some friends on Saturday? I promise I'll be home in time to finish my chores."

"No."

Haku's eyes widened.

"But Mama..."

"No buts! I said no, Haku. Now get back to work."

Haku sighed and picked up the broom, heading back into the living room with her head hanging. She knew there was no arguing with her stepmother, but she still wished she could somehow go to the ice rink with her new friends. Still, it is what it is, and sometimes life is tough.

But that night, there was no stopping the flow of tears that kept Haku awake for hours.

END OF DAY TWO

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know this chapter is shit, but I'm writing it at 1 AM after three cans of Coca~Cola<strong>

**Don't judge me**


	3. Day Three

_Once again we find our heroine in her bedroom, but this time, the stench of smoke fills the air and a grey haze hangs over everything..._

It was four AM, and Haku had a cigarette in her mouth and a stabbing pain in her heart. She hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night, and she was still lying awake, smoking to keep herself occupied. There was some voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her to stop, that she would become addicted and eventually get cancer and die, but most of her just wanted to feel nothing, and the cigarette definitely helped with that.

Why? She had finally found friends, finally been invited out somewhere, and yet her stepmother still told her "no." And for what reason? She hadn't given one, but Haku just assumed that she wanted to make her miserable. It was a grumpy teenager thing to say, but this hurt far deeper than it would an ordinary teenager. This was Haku's first time in her entire life having friends. Being able to go skating on Saturday would have meant so much to her, and yet her stepmother had said no.

Haku wondered how Dell would take the news. She sighed a large exhale of smoke at the thought.

She doubted he would take it well.

And he had gotten all excited about it too.

She shook her head, sliding off her bed to go open a window. All this smoke was getting a little annoying.

Once the window was open, Haku leaned out of it instead of going back to lie on her bed. She continued to smoke her cigarette, not giving two shits about what it was doing to her lungs. At least it was better than lying in a room filled with smoke for hours, breathing it in...out...in...out...

Haku sighed deeply, feeling on the verge of tears, but not having the energy to cry. She wondered how her lack of sleep would affect the day's school performance, not that she really cared. She had been doing badly in school for a while now. It was getting ridiculous, to be completely honest, but what was there to be done about it? Haku didn't even believe that she would make it through high school. She was too depressed.

There wasn't anything to be done about someone so far gone. Not even the friendship she was being offered could stop it.

It was too late.

It had been too late for years now.

She heard thudding coming from above her. She sighed, knowing it was her father, probably drunk off his ass. There wasn't anything she could do about that either.

...

"You serious?"

Haku nodded. "Yeah, my stepmom decided to be a bitch and not let me come. Sorry Dell."

"Well that's shitty." Dell sighed, leaning back in his seat.

The two of them were sitting in the front of Dell's car, which was parked in the school parking lot. It was still early, so there weren't many people around the school yet. That was good, because then people wouldn't question why they were just sitting there in the car, hanging out. And they also wouldn't get in trouble for smoking.

"Well at least I can still see you guys at school, right?" Haku suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Haku sighed and took a long drag, staring out the window at the pale morning sky.

"Y'know, I'm really getting used to these things." She said, examining her cigarette with lazy interest. "It's only been what? A day? And I'm already addicted."

Dell laughed. "It's good stuff, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for another several minutes, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Car windows rolled down, they smoked and let time pass. It was relaxing, yet there was a certain tension between them, as if unsaid words were nipping at the two of them, begging to be spoken.

And yet neither of them said a word.

...

"Are you two okay? Neither of you have said a word." Tei observed, glancing at Haku and Dell nervously.

"Hmm?" Dell looked up, having been completely spaced out the moment before. "Yeah...yeah everything's cool."

"You sure? You're acting weird. Both of you."

"We're fine, right Haku?"

"What?" Haku looked up from the book she had been reading, her attention suddenly caught by the sound of her name. "What'd you say?"

Tei sighed.

"Oh never mind. It doesn't matter anyways." And with that, she returned to her sandwich.

The four albino teenagers continued to eat in silence, until they were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey snowflakes. Look alive."

Piko, Tei, Dell, and Haku all looked up, surprised that someone was acknowledging them in a way that didn't involve spitballs or crushed toes.

Approaching them was none other than the infamous Gakupo Kamui, with Luka on his arm.

"What do you want, Kamui?" Dell spat, irritated at their lunch being interrupted.

"I wanna know what you're doing stealing my shit, Honne."

"The hell are you talking about?" Tei came immediately to her brother's defense. "Dell didn't steal anything."

"Oh really? This one," He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at a small kid clad in leather, "says otherwise."

The kid had scruffy blonde hair, and he didn't look like he was much more than a freshman or a sophomore.

"Yo Leon." Gakupo sneered. "Get on with it."

"Oh, uh," The kid stammered. "Well, I saw you under the bleachers during third period, and I saw you grab something out of Gakupo's bag, which he'd left there. Then you ran, and I, uh, went to tell Gakupo that I saw some albino boy stealing something from him."

Tei and Piko turned and glared at Dell, who shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine, here." Dell reached into his bookbag and pulled out a Ziploc bag full of something green and leafy...

"I can't believe you, Dell." Tei grumbled. "We told you not to take his weed, and what do you do? Take the guy's fucking weed."

"It's not his fault." Haku admitted. "I encouraged him to do it. He had me hooked on nicotine, so I wanted to see what marijuana would do for me."

"She's lying." Dell said quickly. "She had nothing to do with this."

"Drop the act, Dell." Haku said with a sigh, seemingly bored. "You don't need to lie anymore."

"You're the one lying! What the hell are you doing trying to take the blame?"

"Hey!" Gakupo yelled, immediately shutting them up. "I don't care who started it, but I'm gonna let you off easy this time, Honne. But if you ever pull this shit again, I swear I will bash your head in. Got it?"

Dell looked down at the table and nodded. Haku was silent, not even moving enough to hint that she had something to say.

Once Gakupo and his gang were gone, Dell smacked Haku upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for. Why the hell would you do that? Trying to take the blame...Jesus Christ girl! Are you out of your fucking mind? If he hadn't been feeling nice today, he would have ripped your head off!"

"I was trying to help." Haku defended.

"You were trying to get yourself killed!"

"Calm down, Dell!" Tei cried. "Leave the poor girl alone!"

Dell grunted, but returned to his food, tired of the argument.

"Thanks Tei." Haku whispered.

"No problem. I just hate when he gets like this." Tei replied similarly.

"Like what?"

"He gets all defensive over everyone and..."

"Shut up, Tei." Dell snapped.

"You're the one who needs to shut up." Tei argued.

"Why don't we all shut up and eat our food?" Piko suggested, becoming slightly irritated with the ongoing fight.

Dell and Tei glared at each other for a moment, but then put their heads down and went back to eating their food.

Haku sighed. This isn't what she had envisioned as their conversations when she had met these people.

But still, it was what it was, and sometimes reality is hard.

...

"I'm driving you home."

Haku sighed. Dell had been following her closely since lunch, making sure that Gakupo was nowhere in sight. Even now, as they walked out of school into the parking lot, he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm supposed to take the bus today. If I don't get home before the bus does, I'll get in trouble."

"Then I'll drive fast."

"Dell, this is stupid."

"No it's not. That guy might just have changed his mind between lunch and now, and for all we know, he could be looking for you right now."

"Why would he be looking for me? You're the one who stole his pot."

"He's nuts! How should I know what he does or why he does it?"

Haku sighed, grabbing some bubblegum out of her bag and unwrapping a piece before popping it in her mouth.

"Want some?" She asked, offering a stick to Dell.

"Nah, I'm not a gum fan."

"Whatever you say." She put the gum away.

"Look, I'm going to take the bus. I don't want to risk getting in trouble again. My stepmom has probably smelled the smoke in my room by now, and I'm probably in for it when I get home. I might as well take the slower route home, which would be the bus."

Dell sighed, giving up.

"Fine, do what you want. But one thing first..."

Their eyes, red balls of fire, met for a moment, and Dell smiled. Haku gave him a suspicious look, wondering what he had planned.

"What?" She asked nervously.

Dell bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Your fly is down."

Haku stomped on his foot, shoving him back as she did it.

"Fuck you!" She laughed, pulling up her zipper.

Dell chuckled with her, taking a step back.

"I just figured I'd tell you." He pointed out. "Now go. Get on the bus and go home."

END OF DAY THREE


	4. Day Four

_The morning was begun with the announcement of a departure and the scent of overcooked eggs…_

"Why is Miku in charge?" Luka complained.

"Because she's more responsible than you, and you know it."

"But I'm older!"

"Oh, get over it." Rin grumbled from where she was seated, eating her burned eggs without a care. "You're a year older than Miku. Big whoop. You're still both seniors anyway, and Miku's not the one who…"

"Enough, Rin." Their mother chastised. "Now I'm only going to be gone until Sunday, but while I'm gone, I want no parties, no alcohol, no drugs, no nothing. And if Miku tells me that you did anything, you're in big trouble, young lady." She eyed Luka with distrust.

"I'm not going to do anything, mom." Luka assured her mother. "Besides, I've got plenty to keep me busy while you'll be gone." A sly smile crept across her lips.

Her mother raised an eyebrow.

Luka laughed. "Like…_homework_."

Before her mother could retort, Haku entered the kitchen, white hair tied up in its usual ponytail.

"Mama, I'm going to school with a friend again." She said, walking over to the pantry to retrieve a box of cereal.

"Is he the one who hooked you on tobacco?"

"No mama." She lied. "He's against drugs."

"No teenage boy is against drugs, and you know it. But fine, you can go. Just know that I'm going away for a couple days starting tomorrow. I'll be back on Sunday night, and I don't want you causing any trouble or doing anything stupid with your druggie friends."

"Mama, my friends aren't druggies."

"Then who gave you those cigarettes?"

"Some kid who I'm not friends with anymore." It was just lie after lie with Haku, wasn't it?

"Whatever. And I'm going to have Miku make sure that you do your chores and come home on tine, got it?"

"Yes mama."

"Good. Now eat your breakfast and get going."

"Yes mama."

…

"She's leaving? That's great! Now you can come skating with us, right?" Tei enthused.

Haku sighed. "I wish, but my stepsisters are going to be watching me all weekend. Today is Thursday, and we have until Sunday night before she comes back. But the only way I think I'm getting out is if I sneak out."

"That's not an impossibility." Dell pointed out as he drove.

For once, Tei and Piko were in the car with them. Usually they took the bus, but today they had personally decided to keep things from being awkward between Dell and Haku, which they were starting to see threads of something between.

Haku sighed and pulled out the pack of cigarettes Dell had given her. She lit one with a convenience store lighter and slipped it between her lips. She sighed as the smoke filled her mouth and lungs, helping her relax a bit.

Her stepmother wasn't exactly a fairy godmother, but she was better than Luka, Miku, and Rin. She knew that these few days she spent alone with her sisters were going to be hellish, but at least she would have the time she spent with Dell, Piko, and Tei. That might just counteract the stress of her stepsisters enough to keep Haku sane.

"Hey Haku, toss me one." Tei said from the back seat.

Haku laughed and pulled out a second cigarette, handing it back to Tei.

"Need a light?" Haku asked her.

"Yeah, you got one?"

"Sure do."

Haku handed Tei the convenience store cigarette lighter. Tei lit her cancer stick before handing the lighter back to Haku, who tucked it back into her bag.

"Hey, don't you get hooked on those things, Tei." Dell warned his younger sister.

"Like you aren't?"

"Hey, you're smart. You have a bright future ahead of you. You aren't stupid like me or trapped like Haku. You ain't got no reason to be smoking."

"I smoke because it feels good. And if you keep nagging me, I'll tell mom."

Haku raised her eyebrows. "Your mom doesn't know you smoke?"

"Of course not." Dell laughed. "Why would she? She'd kill me if she knew. Besides, Tei and Piko keep my secret so long as I let them have a smoke every once and a while. Besides, it's not that bad if you don't have a future to ruin."

"I second that." Haku smiled. "Dell, we can be stupid drug addicts together, ruining the future we never had in the first place."

"To that!" Dell shouted, raising his cigarette up in the air like a champagne glass at a wedding.

"To that!" Tei and Haku echoed, lifting up their coffin nails before taking a long drag.

Piko sighed, shaking his head as he rolled down the window to avoid choking on all the secondhand smoke.

...

Haku cried out as the fist collided with her cheek. She staggered and fell, tasting blood.

"You fucking albino. You pasty-faced brat! Get up, ghostface! Get up and fight me!"

Haku remained on the ground, her head spinning as Gakupo shouted at her. Why was this happening? Why was this happening to her? She hadn't done anything, had she? She had just been walking to class, when suddenly...

"Get up! Get up you bitch!" Gakupo started kicking Haku, his foot colliding with her stomach painfully, causing her to choke and cough.

_Now you're paying for all those cigarettes you've had over the last couple days, stupid. _A voice somewhere in Haku's head chanted through the haze of pain.

She was pretty sure that he was going to kill her. The blows to her torso just wouldn't stop coming. Haku squinted her eyes shut and just lied there, waiting for it all to end when...

"Haku!"

There was a shout and suddenly the kicks stopped. Haku opened her eyes, looking up to see a bloody fight going on between Gakupo and Dell. Punches were thrown, kicks were made, blood flew from noses and mouths. Haku couldn't take her eyes off of what was happening. She didn't even notice when Tei and Piko knelt down beside her.

"Haku! Oh my god. Are you okay?" Tei asked worriedly, helping Haku sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just got the shit beat out of me." Haku admitted.

"What happened? Why did he go after you?" Piko questioned.

"I don't know. I was just walking to class, minding my own business when...bam."

Haku groaned in pain, feeling as if she had been run over by a bus.

Tei looked fearfully over at where Dell and Gakupo were still fighting, and where several teachers were trying to pull them apart.

"Dell might get suspended for this, even though he was defending you. Ugh, I hate that Kamui kid. What kind off a person just attacks someone out of nowhere like that?"

"I don't think this was random, Tei." Piko said thoughtfully. "I think he had a reason, and I think it has something to do with what happened at lunch yesterday."

Tei turned to Piko.

"You don't think..."

"He kept some of the pot? I bet so. And I bet the reason he wanted to beat the shit out of Haku instead of Dell was because Dell stole something from him, so he wanted to steal something from Dell. Apparently, he decided to steal his friend."

"So he was trying to kill her!?"

"Maybe. We can't be sure." Piko shrugged.

Haku looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when are you so smart, kid?" She asked him.

"Since forever. I just don't talk much."

Haku laughed for a second, but quickly stopped and winced when she realized how much laughing hurt her abdomen.

"C'mon, Haku. Let's get you to the nurse." Tei slipped herself under Haku's arm and helped the injured girl stand up.

"Owwww." Haku whined as she was helped to her feet. "Damn, everything hurts."

"I'm really sorry, Haku." Tei apologized. "I'm being as gentle as I can."

"No, you're fine. It's not your fault."

Haku glanced over at Dell and Gakupo, who had finally been separated by several teachers. Gakupo had a bloody nose and several teeth were missing from his snarl. Dell was repeatedly spitting out blood and there was a cut just above his eye that had a good amount of blood flowing from it and dying his white bangs red.

Haku felt tears welling up in her eyes when she realized that Dell being hurt was her fault. If she had stood up and fought, or at least tried to flee, Dell wouldn't have had to intervene, and he wouldn't be bleeding so badly right now.

Poor Dell.

Poor, poor Dell.

...

After school, Dell had driven Tei, Piko, and Haku to the park. After the day Haku had endured, she didn't want to have to face her stepmother and stepsisters. She didn't care if she got in trouble for coming home late, so long as she got her chance to just relax and have a smoke.

When did Haku _not_ have a cigarette in her mouth?

"So I got suspended for fighting." Dell sighed as the four of them sat on a bench and smoked. "I tried to explain that he attacked first, but they wouldn't believe shit."

"Well it's your fault for stealing his weed." Tei blamed. "Because of you, poor Haku got her ass kicked."

"It's not his fault, Tei." Haku argued.

Dell replied, "Yeah, it kind of is. If I had given all of that fucking pot back, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm sorry, Haku."

"Well now I know why you were so worried about me yesterday."

"Yeah." Dell sighed, and the smoke that came out made him look like a dragon.

"Well, are you two okay?" Piko asked worriedly, looking at Dell and Haku.

"I'm fine. I'm definitely going to have some bruises, but I'm fine.

"Same here. I'll probably have a scar here," Dell pointed to his eyebrow, where he had been bleeding from earlier, "But I'll be fine. Besides, it'll probably look cool."

"You wish you looked cool." Tei laughed.

"You wish you were me." Dell retorted with a grin.

"Well whatever." Tei leaned back, crossing her legs and stretching her arms behind her head. She then closed her eyes and sighed. "I miss our old home."

"So do I." Piko admitted. "The only upside to coming here is we met Haku."

"I'd rather be here with Haku then be back there." Dell argued, causing his brother, sister, and friend to all stare at him.

"You really mean that, Dell?" Haku whispered, blushing.

"Hell yeah I do." Unlike Haku, Dell wasn't embarrassed at all. He leaned back and put his cigarette into his mouth, relaxing and letting the moment pass. He didn't seem to think anything of it, but Haku, Piko, and Tei definitely did.

Was he talking about friendship?

Haku didn't know if she hoped he was or wasn't.

END OF DAY FOUR

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my children!<strong>

**If you've read my old stories (Or story, because I deleted all of my old ones except the zombie apocalypse one) you might remember "Question Time". Well I'm gonna start doing that again with this and my other two active stories, "A Rose by Any Other Name", and "Bloodstained Rose Petals".**

**So, here we go!**

**Question time!**

**1. Why do you think I'm referring to cigarettes with such negative connotation?**

**2. Is there some other possible reason that Gakupo attacked Haku instead of Dell?**

**3. What will Haku do while her stepmother is away?**

**4. Who is your current favorite character and why?**

**5. Is three cans of coke too much caffeine for one person? Because I just drank three cans of coke**

**6. Why do you think I chose to write about such unpopular Vocaloids as my main characters and write everyone's favorites as the assholes?**

**7. What is your favorite part so far?**

**8. What is Luka "doing" other than homework?**

**I love you all so much!**

**-H.A.H.**

**7. **

**4. **


	5. Day Five

_Awaking to the sound of tapping on her window was our Princess…_

And that tapping was damn annoying.

Haku sighed, turning over in her bed as her alarm went off. She silenced it before it got any more annoying than the tapping on her window. At least it was Friday.

Rolling out of bed, she glanced over at her window, listening for a moment to the quiet of the morning accompanied by the tap tap tapping of the rain against her window. She closed her eyes, standing in her bra and sweatpants beside her bed. Maybe it wasn't such an annoying sound after all. In fact, it was almost relaxing.

Then Haku noticed something. Ruining the rhythmic tapping of the rain on her window was a much harder thud. It came every once and a while, shaking her window pane as something hit it.

"The hell?" She muttered, walking over to her window and looking out.

There, standing in her front yard and tossing pebbles at her window, was Dell. When he saw her walk over to the window, he smiled and waved.

Haku laughed and opened the window, letting a strong breeze and a shower of rain into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She called down from her second story perch.

"Waiting for you to wake up, in the rain." Dell said with a dopey grin.

"Why, exactly?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Haku froze.

_Is he serious? He can't be serious, can he? I don't….I can't….What?_

"You….what?" She sputtered, taking a step back.

Dell burst out laughing.

"Gotcha!" He cried triumphantly. "You should've seen your face!"

Haku spat at him, laughing.

"You little shit!" She cried back. "I'm going to kill you later!"

"Well you better get dressed. Unless, of course, you want me to continue to watch you in your underwear."

Haku blushed, having forgotten that she was wearing nothing over her bra.

"I…I…"

Dell laughed at her again.

"You're red as a tomato, Yowane!"

"Oh shut up!" Haku wrapped her arms over her chest to block Dell's view. "This is where I draw the line, you asshat."

And with that, she slammed the window shut and started to wring out her soaking hair. Oh how she hated the rain. The rain, and Dell Honne.

But she wasn't sure about Dell.

She really had no idea if she hated him or was completely, unconditionally in love with him.

Haku chuckled at herself, shaking her soaked head. What was she thinking? She wasn't in love with Dell. How could anyone fall in love with someone they had only just met?

Then again, what did she know about love? It wasn't as if she had ever been in love before.

And outside her window, there stood Dell, still staring up at Haku's window. What she didn't know was that he had been waiting out there all night for her, in the rain, unable to sleep because he wanted to see her so badly.

If anyone was completely, unconditionally in love, it was Dell.

…

As Haku got into Dell's car later that morning, she couldn't help but stare at him for his strange behavior. He had never mentioned a reason for why he had been tossing pebbles at her window at six in the morning, and she was afraid of whether he had one or not. It was kind of a creepy thing for him to be doing, but it was also a bit sweet.

But mostly creepy.

Now that they had both dried off, they looked much better. Haku's hair had been towel tried, brushed, and tied back with a black and purple ribbon. She had been feeling a bit fancy this morning, so she had decided on the ribbon in the place of an ordinary hair tie. She had also finally decided to wear a skirt, a black pleated miniskirt to be exact. It matched her black and white blouse with its frills and bow.

She looked nice, to put into simple terms.

Really nice.

Dell smirked when she got into his car. "Damn Haku. I almost forgot you were a girl until now."

"Oh shut up." Haku sneered.

"Hey, learn to take a compliment."

"I will once you learn how to give one."

Dell laughed, accepting that he was beaten.

"Alright, alright fine. How about this," He cleared his throat. "Wow Haku, you look particularly nice today."

Haku laughed. "That's better, but you still need work."

Dell sighed dramatically. "Whatever. Let's just go."

They pulled out of Haku's driveway before driving off in the opposite direction of school.

Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Dell? School is back that way." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"It's healthy to ditch every once and a while." Dell said with a smile as he turned on the windshield wipers. "And I got Tei and Piko to cover for us while we're gone. It'll be fine."

Haku laughed. "You're nuts."

"Well guess what, Miss Yowane? You're in for the day of your life."

"I'm _so_ excited."

"You better be. We've got quite the day ahead of us."

"Oh god. What is it you've got in store for me?"

"You're in for a treat, Haku. But everywhere we go is going to be a surprise."

"I never saw you as one to ditch school."

"Suspended, remember?"

"Fine. Let me rephrase; I never saw you as one to force someone to ditch school against their will."

"Oh you're so willing."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Haku shook her head, knowing that she was getting nowhere with this. "Alright, fine. I'll go with you wherever. Happy?"

Dell grinned, implying that he was, in fact, happy.

"Alright then!" He said. "Let's go!"

…

The first place they happened to go was a tattoo parlor.

"What are we doing here?" Haku asked with a raised eyebrow. "You getting a tattoo?"

Dell smirked. "I'm not, but you are."

Haku's blood-red eyes widened.

"Hell no." She said. "I am _not _getting a tattoo."

"Oh c'mon, you pussy. It doesn't hurt that much."

"My stepmom will kill me if she sees!"

"She's out of town."

"It's not like the tattoo will go away before she comes back! These things are permanent, Dell!"

"I've gotten one before, Haku. It's not that bad. And if you get it somewhere where she won't see, then she'll never know."

"Like where?"

Dell grinned, causing Haku's eyes to widen even more.

"Hell. Fucking. No." She said, her eyes suddenly narrowing.

Dell laughed, tossing his head back. His pure white hair was tossed about his forehead, and when he turned to look at Haku again, she noticed how his snowy bangs framed his ruby eyes, which were only a shade darker than her own. It was little details like this that Haku wasn't sure how she noticed, but she did nonetheless. Maybe it was that factor of being in love with someone that caused you to notice the little quirks they had.

Haku sighed, mentally chastising herself for thinking (once again) that she was in love with Dell.

_You can't be in love with a guy you hardly know._

"Well," Dell's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You're going in there, whether you like it or not."

Haku sighed, giving up. "Fine, but whatever I get, it's going to be small and unnoticeable."

He laughed at her, causing her to sigh with exasperation once again.

The two of them got out of the car, which they had been sitting in since they had pulled into the parking lot. Dell grabbed Haku by the arm and pulled her towards the parlor, and she let him, having accepted her fate. She had always secretly wanted a tattoo, but her stepmother had always stood between her and what she wanted. Still, now that Dell was going to make her get one, she saw no reason to continue protesting, considering that it was what she wanted anyway.

When they entered the dark establishment, Haku became immediately afraid. There were people all over the place, and they all had dyed hair, tattoos, piercings, and dark expressions. Loud metal music was playing, echoing throughout the tiny tattoo parlor. The walls were dark and there were oddly shaped mirrors everywhere. Haku took a step back, hiding behind Dell, who turned to laugh at her.

"Scared, are we?"

She nodded in response.

Dell smiled, taking her hand.

"Just remember, I'm going to be here the whole time. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

Haku took a deep breath and nodded, giving Dell's hand a tight squeeze before he led her over to an employee.

…

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yeah, you were right." Haku said with a small smile. The sting of the tattoo needle was still greatly present on her back, and for a moment she believed that it would never go away. She started hurrying through the rain to get back into the car when Dell grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, we're not leaving yet." He said with a sly smile. "There's somewhere down the block that I want to go."

"Can't we just drive?" Haku complained. "I didn't bring an umbrella, and its pouring."

"You'll survive a little rain, Yowane."

Haku groaned as Dell started to drag her out of the parking lot and down the sidewalk. They walked for a little while as Haku complained about how she was getting soaked. Eventually, they reached a small flower shop with a flickering neon "CLOSED" sign in the window.

"A flower shop?" Haku asked. "What are we doing here?"

Dell smiled, but this time his smile was sad.

"I wanted to buy something for an old friend, and I was hoping you'd help me."

Haku nodded. "Of course, Dell."

He took her hand for the second time that day, leading her rather than pulling her into the flower shop.

The two of them walked up to a small display with several bouquets set up. Dell looked over them for a minute before consulting Haku.

"What do you think?"

Haku shrugged. "I don't know. That one with the roses and violets is kinda pretty."

Dell looked at the bouquet she had mentioned, which was a bouquet of violets arranged around several pale pink roses. He nodded, picking up the bouquet along with a second one, with a bunch of roses that were the same color as Haku's eyes. He took them both over to the old woman at the cash register and paid for them before taking them back out into the rain. Haku and Dell ran back around the block to the parking lot, not wanting the flowers to be ruined by the heavy rain.

When they reached the car, Dell placed the flowers gently into the back seat before getting in.

Once they were in the car, Haku started wringing out her soaked ponytail.

"Well there goes my plan to look pretty today." Haku laughed. "Good thing I wasn't wearing any makeup."

"I think you still look beautiful, Haku."

She turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well…uh….thanks, I guess." Haku mumbled, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. Had he actually called her beautiful? Perhaps it was simply a friendly gesture…

Dell started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving onto the road.

"So who are the flowers for?" Haku asked.

"You'll see."

She sighed, wanting a straight answer but knowing she wasn't going to get one.

"Where are we going next? To deliver the flowers to whoever?"

"No. We're making another stop first."

…

Two hours later, they had made the last of their stops before going to deliver the flowers. Dell had purchased a gold necklace, a book of tenor saxophone music, a pink sweater four sizes too small for him or Haku, and a brightly colored floral-patterned dress. Haku had absolutely no idea what all of these things were for. Maybe Dell had a little cousin? Maybe it was her birthday? Haku was totally clueless.

They drove down a long rode that wasn't commonly traveled. They were driving off into a more rural area, outside of the city and the outlying suburbs. Haku was worried about where they might be going, especially because of the pained look on Dell's face, as if he was trying not to cry.

"Dell?" She placed a gentle hand on his tense arm. "Dell are you okay?"

"Just fine." He said through clenched teeth, making it obvious that he was definitely not fine. But Haku decided not to push it, so she remained silent for the rest of the car ride.

She looked downward, twiddling her thumbs until Dell announced that they had arrived.

Haku looked up, and the first thing that caught her eye was the sign.

_Greater South Hills Cemetary_

"A cemetery?" Haku wondered. "Dell, what are we doing at a grave yard?"

Dell didn't answer. He hung his head, looking upset.

"Dell?"

"C'mon." He said, getting out of the car. "I'll show you who the flowers are for."

Haku and Dell stepped out of the car and into the rain. Dell retrieved the items he had bought from the backseat, taking them all in his arms as he started up the hill that was covered in graves. Haku followed him, realizing what kind of person that these items were all for.

Together they made their way through the cemetery until they reached a small gravestone that looked as if it had been there for at least ten years, as it was cracked and crooked, as if it might fall over at any moment.

Sadly, Dell started placing the items at the grave, one by one. First the bouquet of violets and roses, then the gold necklace, then the sweater, then the floral dress. Then he got down on his knees, in the muddy grass, and put his hands together, as if to pray.

"Ia, please accept these gifts. It's been almost thirteen years since you died, and I still miss you. I know I didn't get to know you very well before you died, but those few days we spent together were magical days. You would have been thirteen today. Happy birthday, Ia. I love you, and Piko and Tei say they love you too. They couldn't come visit you today, because they had to go to school, but I got suspended for fighting, so I could come. Isn't that funny, Ia? Someone like me, suspended for getting in a fight…"

Haku hadn't noticed that Dell was crying at first, seeing how his tears had mingled with the rain and hadn't appeared that out of place, but when Dell broke down and began to sob, that was when she noticed. Quickly, she got down onto her knees and wrapped her arms around her crying friend, petting his soaked hair.

"It's okay. It's okay." She whispered. "It's alright, Dell."

There they knelt, in the pouring rain with their muddy knees, mourning Dell's long dead little sister, and Haku finally kissed Dell.

At first, it took him by surprise, but then Dell went with it, wrapping his arms around Haku's neck and kissing her back. It was a gentle kiss, one that wasn't too rough or too awkward, but it was gentle and perfect.

And there they sat, kissing in the rain, next to young Ia's grave.

What a sad, yet beautiful moment.

…

As they got back into the car, Dell reached into the back seat and grabbed the second bouquet he had bought. He handed it to Haku as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Haku Yowane," He said quietly. "I meant to tell you this sooner, but I'm in love with you. I have been since the moment I first saw you. You're a beautiful girl, and there's absolutely no one else like you in the world. Please, take these flowers, because with them I give you my heart."

Haku didn't know what to say. She sat there, staring at the flowers, unsure. She knew she loved Dell, now she was sure and had stopped denying it, but did she want to be with him? She still didn't know him very well…

Ah, fuck it.

She leaned over and gave Dell a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, you wonderful asshole." She whispered.

And she did.

She really did love him.

Then, Dell sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"I guess you want an explanation for what happened out there, don't you?"

"Dell, you don't have to…."

"Yeah, I do.

"Her name was Ia. She was the last child our parents had. She was born when I was five years old, but she was sick. Real sick. I only had a few days to get to know her, and then she died. Tei was only four years old, and Piko was too young to remember her at all. It was really hard on all of us, especially our parents. My mom almost killed herself over Ia, and she would have too if our dad hadn't stopped her. He reminded her that one dead kid was no reason to leave three living ones motherless."

He sighed, hanging his head.

"Every year, on her birthday, I skip school and come to Ia's grave. If it's on a weekend, the whole family comes, but on weekdays, when our parents have work and we have school, it's just me who comes." He let out a deep, shuddering breath, as if he was trying not to cry. "She had big, blue eyes, like Piko. She probably would have been beautiful, like Tei and our mother. It was such a shame that I never got t know her…"

He trailed off, falling silent. Haku respected that he didn't want to say anything more, and she patted his back.

"Let's go home." She said quietly.

Dell nodded, starting up the car.

"Yeah. Home." He sighed.

END OF DAY FIVE

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a half sad half happy chapter for you guys. It's finally a reasonable length! Yay!<strong>

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1. Do you prefer this closer to 3,000 word length to the normal around 2,000 word length?**

**2. Did I bring in the romance too early?**

**3. What do you think the significance of the graveyard scene is?**

**4. Did you expect them t end up in a graveyard? If not, what did you think all the stuff was for?  
><strong>

**5. Should there have been more events in this chapter?**

**6. What do you think Haku got a tattoo of?**

**I love you all and hope you continue reading!**

**-H.A.H.**


	6. Day Six

**TRIGGER WARNING!  
><strong>

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ONE CHARACTER DRUGGING AND RAPING ANOTHER**

**IF THIS IS TRIGGERING TO YOU, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

_This morning the beautiful heroine awakes in a strange room, with a not so strange boy…_

Haku's eyes fluttered open, as she was surprised not to have been woken by an alarm. She turned over, away from the wall she was facing, to see someone else in the bed with her. The tufts of white hair that stuck out at odd angles gave her a clue. It was Dell, and he was shirtless. On his back was a large tattoo of a hydra with eight heads. A strange but astounding tattoo, Haku thought. She reached out to touch it, which startled Dell and caused him to turn over.

"You're awake." He commented with a smile.

"So are you." Haku replied. "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

Dell turned back over to look at the clock on his nightstand.

"About 4 AM." He said with a yawn, turning back toward Haku. "So you don't have to leave yet."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Haku blushed, not used to intimate physical contact of this level.

After they had left the cemetery the previous day, they had gone back to Dell's house. When they had gotten there, it had been about 5 PM. They had gone up to Dell's room and watched Netflix until about 11, which was when Dell had decided it would be funny to start taking Haku's clothes off. Haku resisted, telling Dell that she wasn't ready for that, so instead of having sex they just lied in bed together, falling asleep in one another's arms.

And now here they were, awake at 4 AM for some odd reason.

"Why are you awake?" Haku wondered.

"I didn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I couldn't help but lie there for hours, wondering if all of this ever really happened. Like, 'was that all real?' and that shit."

Haku smiled. She moved closer to Dell and kissed his nose.

"It was all definitely real." She whispered. "I'm here, and I love you."

"You really do love me?"

Haku nodded. "Of course I do. You're wonderful. I've known I was in love with you for days now, but I didn't want t admit it to myself."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I guess because I'm such a firm believer that love is something that takes time, that it's something that can't just happen after a couple days of knowing each other."

"Well apparently that isn't true."

"Apparently not."

Dell adjusted himself so that he was lying on his back, bare chest exposed. Haku took advantage of that situation and rested her head on his sternum, closing her eyes and feeling his body heat. It was relaxing, and she could feel Dell begin to stroke her hair.

Yes, she was most definitely in love with him.

"Hey, Haku?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think….well….."

"What?" She lifted her head off of his chest, looking Dell in the eye.

"Well….do you think that…." Dell sighed, "You know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"No, tell me."

"Really, it's nothing. Just forget I mentioned it."

Haku shrugged and laid her head back down.

Dell started running his fingers through Haku's hair, which was free from its usual ponytail. He combed through her alabaster locks, smiling as he did so. Her hair was so soft, he thought. With his free hand, Dell stroked his fingers across Haku's cheek. Her skin was even softer than her hair.

"Having fun there?" Haku asked, her eyes still closed.

"Plenty of." Dell smiled, kissing the top of Haku's head.

She sighed, smiling.

"I love you."

…

Around six AM, Haku decided that she had to leave.

She got out of Dell's bed, having to climb over him in order to get up. Dell didn't make it any easier, seeing how he refused to move out of the way.

Once Haku had gotten up, Dell grabbed onto her leg.

"Do you have to leave now?" He complained, sounding like a child.

"Yeah, I do. Hopefully I got this far without Miku noticing I was gone, but if I'm gone any longer they might actually notice."

"They don't like you. Why would they notice?"

"Because they'll be interested in getting me in trouble with my stepmom. They like doing that, and if they saw me smoking with you, they'd definitely bust me."

"But Luka spends 90% of her time getting high with that asshole who beat you up."

"Yeah, but who's her mom going to believe? Her own daughter, or me?"

Dell shrugged. "Fair enough."

He let go of her leg, and Haku started to get dressed. She picked up her blouse and skirt (which Dell had removed against her will the night before) and pulled them on hastily. She pulled her hair ribbon out of her skirt pocket and tied up her unbrushed hair, which was filled with tangles. She went into the corner of the room and grabbed her shoes, which she had tossed there the night before.

"It's still kinda dark outside." Dell pointed out. "Maybe you could stay a little longer?"

"Dell, as much as I would love to stay, I really need to go." She walked back over to him, where he was still lying in bed. She bent over and kissed him, which enticed him to stroke her cheek. But before it had even been a couple of seconds, Haku stood up again, breaking the kiss.

Dell smiled, holding out his arms.

"Come back." He said quietly.

"I can't." Haku sighed. "I have to go home."

Dell looked disappointed, but he nodded, giving up on getting Haku to stay.

She walked out of his room, tiptoeing down the hall in order to not wake anyone up. She slipped down the stairs and out the front door before beginning to jog down the street to her own house. As it turned out, Dell didn't actually live too far from her own house. It was about a ten minute walk, and Haku figured she could get there faster if she jogged.

And she was right. After only seven minutes, Haku reached her house. She headed inside, and the first thing she saw was Rin, Luka, and Miku setting up for what appeared to be a party. Not exactly what a normal person does just after six in the morning.

As Haku walked in the front door, the only person who even glanced in her direction was Rin.

"Where've you been?" She asked.

Haku thought about lying, but then figured that if this was a party they were setting up for, she could blackmail them with photos if they tried to tell their mother.

"I was spending the night with my boyfriend." Haku said with a proud smile.

"You have a boyfriend?" Rin laughed. "Yeah right. No seriously, where were you?"

"With my boyfriend." Haku insisted. "He's that boy my age who I sit with at lunch. The one who got suspended for fighting Luka's boyfriend."

"That kid?"

"Yep."

"Naturally you'd go for someone like that. Looks like snowflakes are attracted to one another."

Haku's smile turned into a scowl.

"At least I was out with a guy, while you were home by yourself. Have you ever spent the night with Len?"

Rin glared at Haku.

"We're not hooking up, if you weren't aware. Not everyone's a slut enough to sleep with someone they just met, you know."

"We didn't have sex! We just…"

"Just what? Just had a little sleepover? Yeah right. Luka doesn't even sleep with guys until she knows them, and she's…well…_.Luka_."

"I didn't sleep with him. Well, I slept with him, technically, but we weren't doing anything other than actually sleeping!"

"I'm _sure."_

"Go to hell, Rin."

"If anyone's going to hell, it's the slut in this room. And I'm not talking about Luka."

"Even if we had hooked up, which we didn't, it was only one time. How does that make me a slut?"

"You hardly knew the guy, snowflake."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No."

Haku swung her fist back, ready to break Rin's nose, when Rin raised her hand, signaling Haku to stop.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Remember, this is my house, ghostface. If you so much as touch me, my mom will destroy you. You're not a real part of this family, no matter what your daddy used to tell you."

"Like I would want to be a part of the most dysfunctional family in existence. You all smile and make it look like things are perfect, but I see what goes on here. The fighting, the lies, the cheating. You all treat each other like angels then stab each other in the back. Like what you're doing right now: setting up for a party that your mom told you specifically not to have. What do you call that, Rin? Is that the right thing to do with your mother's trust?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks." Haku said with a smile, knowing she had won.

Frustrated, Rin turned and went back to setting up for the party. Haku started toward the stairs when Luka came up to her.

"Yo shrimp." She said, twirling her key ring around her index finger. "I need you to go to the store to get some snacks."

"Do I have to do it now? I mean, isn't your stupid party going to be at night?"

"Yeah, but Gakupo, Len, and Kaito are coming over this afternoon to watch some movies before the party starts."

"Alright, but don't expect me to get any alcohol. I'm not eighteen until November, remember?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. We already took care of that yesterday when you were out doing….whatever. But that doesn't matter, just go to the store and get some chips and shit."

She handed Haku the key ring and sent her on her way. Haku wasn't even sure if the stores were open yet, and she was terrified to drive Luka's motorcycle. Though Luka had given her lessons on how to drive it, she still didn't have a license or proper training. She was scared, but she knew she had to go or else she would get yelled at by Luka, and Luka could be downright terrifying when she wanted to be.

Haku situated herself on the motorcycle and started it up. Sighing deeply, she knew this was going to be a shitty day.

…

By 4 PM, all of the boyfriends had arrived and were laughing in the living room in front of the TV. Haku had run up to her room when she had seen Gakupo arrive on a motorcycle, being afraid of what he might do if he saw her. She figured she would be hiding up there all throughout the party, which she figured would last until sometime around 1 or 2 in the morning. Luka'd had parties before when their mother had gone out, and they tended to last that late. Their mother always trusted Miku to be the perfect daughter and keep the parties from happening, but she always went along with them.

Haku wondered what she would do to keep herself busy for the next several hours. She figured she couldn't go down and actually enjoy the party, or Gakupo would see her, and most likely kill her. She figured that while the six downstairs were watching whatever movie they were watching, she could snag a party sized bag of chips or something to bring upstairs to snack on while she waited for everyone to go home.

Deciding on her plan, Haku nodded to herself and stood up from her bed. She headed out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen. She could hear the couples from talking from the living room, laughing and having fun. She walked over to the pantry and reached inside to grab a family size bag of Doritos.

"Hey, I'm gonna head outside and have a smoke."

Haku froze at the sound of Gakupo's voice.

"Okay, but go into the backyard. If they see you in the front, they neighbors might rat us out to our parents."

_Fuck._

Haku knew that in order to get from the living room the backyard, one would have to pass through the kitchen.

He would see her if she didn't get out of the kitchen soon.

She yanked the bag of Doritos out of the pantry and ran for the stairs, but before she even reached them, it was too late.

Gakupo came into the kitchen and saw her. His eyes widened when he realized who was grabbing food out of his girlfriend's pantry, and he strode angrily over to her.

"You!" He growled. "The fucking albino again. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I….I live here." Haku stuttered. "I'm Luka's stepsister."

"It's your fault that I got suspended! You're gonna pay for that, you little shit! And I wasn't done with you in the first place."

"Gakupo!"

Luka came running into the kitchen, seeing Gakupo heading toward a cowering Haku.

Gakupo turned to look at Luka.

"Does she live here?" He demanded.

"Yeah. Her dad married my mom when we were kids, so we got stuck with her. She lives here, and she was supposed to stay upstairs." Luka glared at Haku.

"If I was going to be up there for the rest of the night, I wanted to have something to snack on." Haku defended.

"Just….fine. Now can you _please _go back upstairs?"

"I was planning to."

"Now hold on just a second." Gakupo intervened. "I've got a bone or two to pick with this bitch."

"Babe, just go have your cigarette." Luka coaxed, trying to calm her boyfriend down. "I know you want to kick her ass, but if you do, she'll get us in trouble for this party. She'll tell my mom, and I'll get in trouble. So why don't you just go outside and smoke, okay?"

Gakupo sighed. "I'll get you later, ghostface." He growled at Haku, who turned and ran back upstairs with her bag of Doritos, very afraid.

Gakupo went outside, and Luka followed him just to make sure he had calmed down.

Once he was in the backyard, he pulled out a pack of Marlboros and chose one. He offered one to Luka, who accepted with a small smile. She pulled out a lighter and lit both of their coffin nails before they began smoking.

"So what's your beef with Haku?" Luka asked, twirling her cigarette between her fingers.

"Her boyfriend snagged a bag of my pot. I caught him and made him give it back, but he apparently didn't give back all of it. So I figured, why not steal his shit like he stole mine?"

"So you tried to kill her?"

"Not kill her. Just mess her up bad enough so that the two of them got the message. She admitted to asking him to steal my weed anyway. I tried kicking her little albino ass, but her stupid boyfriend got in the way, and he got us both suspended." He took a long drag before continuing. "Now I'm even more pissed at her than I was before, and there's nothing I can really do about it."

"I know you're mad, but let's not think about that right now." Luka stepped closed to him, putting her arms around his neck. "Let's think about what we're going to do tonight."

Gakupo grinned and kissed her, tasting the ashtray that was her lips and enjoying it, because it was almost like smoking something, except for the fact that Luka was alive, and she kissed back.

She was better than a smoke.

She was a girl.

…

By the time the sun had set, the house was filled with teenagers. Rin and Len's group of friends, Gakupo and Luka's gang, and Miku and Kaito's clique. Not to mention the entire football team.

There were people all over the place. Some were eating, some were dancing, some were drinking, and some were making out. Luka had already seen at least four couples either head into the bathroom or upstairs to find a place to have sex. She didn't know how comfortable she was with people she hardly knew having sex in her house, or even in her room, but at that moment, she was too drunk to care.

There was a game of spin the bottle going on in the living room. Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito were all playing, and they had all already kissed at least five different people. But the more they drank, the less they cared. Luka was watching, a bottle of beer in her hand, as total strangers made out in her living room. She felt that she should have cared, but she didn't.

She turned around, walking back into the kitchen and almost falling on her face. She was very drunk, but fortunately Gakupo wasn't. He caught her when she almost fell, lifting her up and kissing her. He was only partially sober, seeing how it wasn't that he hadn't had anything to drink, but he hadn't drunk enough to make himself sloppy drunk, like everyone else was.

"How're you feeling?" He asked Luka with a sly smile.

"Very….very….very drunk." Luka slurred with a giggle.

"You ready to do some shit?"

"Hell *hic* yeah."

He laughed, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. When they got to the top, he set her down, and she almost fell once before she regained her balance. Gakupo pinned her against the door of a random bedroom, kissing her forcefully. She kissed him back, too loopy to realize what he had done.

The next morning, she would remember none of this. That was one of the effects of the drug Gakupo had slipped into his girlfriend's beer.

He opened the door he had Luka pinned against, grabbing her shoulder to keep her from falling. He pushed her into the room, still kissing her, and backed her into a bed. He pushed her backward and started to undress her.

What he didn't notice was Haku, standing terrified in the corner of her bedroom with her bag of Doritos.

She quickly ran into her closet, praying that they wouldn't notice her. She had just shut the door before Gakupo had pulled all of Luka's clothes off, leaving Haku's stepsister naked on her bed.

That was not something Haku wanted to see.

Once the door was shut behind her, Haku curled up into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut. She put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear anything.

And she remained like that all night, because once they were done fucking, Gakupo and Luka went to sleep there on Haku's bed.

If anyone wasn't having fun at this party, it was Haku.

END OF DAY SIX

* * *

><p><strong>Well that went from cute to disturbing rather quickly.<strong>

**I tried to keep that from being M-Rated. I hope I succeeded.**

**And if you didn't understand why what Gakupo did to Luka was rape, it was because a person under the influence of drugs can not consent to sex. We have no way of knowing whether Luka would have actually wanted to do that night had she been sober, regardless of what she said previously.**

**Now time for questions.**

**1. Am I overusing the word "cigarette" or any other words?**

**2. Was anyone behaving out of character in this chapter?**

**3. Why did Gakupo drug Luka instead of just asking her to have sex with him?**

**4. Was this chapter too lewd?**

**5. Do you think that this unrealistic representation of teenagers is affecting the quality of the story?**

**That's all for now! Bless you all and stay safe!**

**-H.A.H.**


	7. Author's Note

Hey party people!  
>Sorry I haven't been posting for the last two months or so. I've been in treatment for my mental illnesses. :(<br>But I'm back now! And things will get back on schedule.  
>If you have any questions for me, feel free to message me!<br>-Sam 


End file.
